


【VD】VR游戏

by dovre0



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/F, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD, 仅在虚拟世界性转的Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovre0/pseuds/dovre0
Summary: 黑镜S5E1给我脑洞（当然被我魔改了）一个脚踏车，OOC属于我，HE，虚拟世界但姨（你）





	【VD】VR游戏

一切源于nero递来的那个小礼品袋。

“哇哦~包装不错，还讲究起这个了？”dante拿出了那盒卡带，“Fight Technology Game？哈哈哈vergil！nero劝你在虚拟世界再好好展露暴力倾向——这要怎么玩？”  
nero看着他老爹走了过来，很好，他的阎魔刀可以不长在他手上了，历史性的进步。  
vergil和dante回到人间已经过了一年多了，也不知道是魔界太过无聊还是他们太久没有见到对方情绪太过激动，两人在魔界打得不可开交的同时摧毁了一个又一个的魔巢，关掉了他们发现的人魔两界的所有通道，谁还记得他们只是去砍魔树Qliphoth的同时封印那扇大门？没人在乎了。  
最后也不知道是谁一时兴起，他们放过了一个刚成型的小缝隙回到人间，顺便没有彻底砸了nero的饭碗，这也是他还有闲钱给家人买生日礼物的原因。而这两人在不知名力量（打赌是vergil）的促动下，将对打的激情分了一点点给看得上眼的佣兵工作，互相较劲下他们奇迹般的还完了欠款，事务所里水电气俱全，还加了一些娱乐设施，nero现在来串门的时候都有一种不真实感。  
“让你们发泄多余的精力，我不想每次过来不是看到在你们强烈克制下弄得破破烂烂的路面就是斗殴现场，说真的，成熟一点好吗？”nero抓了抓头发勉强把话题扯了回来，“就……芯片插这儿，戴上这个，你们联机直接登录，人物nico都帮你们建好了，之后就是玩，听懂了？”  
dante对他眨了眨眼，附赠一个微笑道，“come on vergil~成熟点，来学怎么玩游戏了。”  
“f**k……不我，算了我来操作你好好看着。”  
实际操作过于简单，两个芯片，两个手柄，两个虚拟连接器，一个大屏幕，对于有着熟练改装刀枪这种动手能力的nero来说，easy模式都算不上。他把两人摁在沙发上并给他们分别放置连接器后就出了门，毕竟在虚拟现实扩展组件下两人意识都同步到了虚拟世界，呆这儿也没意思。  
所以nero错过了观看nico亲手建模的机会。

是坠落的感觉。  
dante睁开眼睛摇了摇头，还有点晕乎乎的，这就是虚拟世界？他四周望了望——这地方就像是小时候他们家附近的小树林，他伸手拂过树干，很真实的触感——然后给不远处似乎也在迷糊的兄长招了招手。  
dante向vergil走去，很难相信这是在虚拟世界，肢体的仿真和协调性出色极了，他一边走一边确认着身上的武器，如果没有记错他们是来打架的？  
随着dante的靠近，vergil皱眉的幅度又创新高，“dante？”他终于不确定的开口确认，得到了一串笑声，不过戛然而止。  
是女声。  
dante笑不出来了，他的目光终于从仿佛现实世界走出来的兄长，落到自己的建模上。  
“shit，”dante的视线略过丰满的胸口，落到了穿着热裤和高跟鞋的腿上，不常出口的脏字配上清亮女声，vergil甚至听出了一种惊讶中带着委屈的感觉。  
当然这可能只持续了三秒。  
最初的惊讶感过去后，vergil扶着额头看着自己的弟弟——或者妹妹，随便——探索着自己的新身体，这是哪门子的玩笑？  
dante看上去架也不想打了，他把玩着微卷上翘的白色发尾，腾出一只手隔着黑色衬衫碰了碰自己软乎乎的胸，这感觉太怪了。他不自觉的半撅着嘴，再仰着头看向背后，一个完成度不怎么高的叛逆固定在红色的长风衣上，永远少不了的红色配色？还不错。ebony和Ivory尽职尽责的用枪带固定在大腿外侧，看上去堪堪包裹住臀部的红色热裤和下一秒可能就会崴脚的高跟鞋倒不怎么习惯，说实话他觉得大腿那儿有点凉飕飕的，是裤子不合身还是自己长肉了？他原地做了几个踢击，在出色的平衡力下他的战斗实力并没有出现问题。  
“看完了？”  
dante像是这才注意到还有个人在场一样，愉快的做了个邀舞的动作，忽略掉自己变调的声音说着：“可以开始啦！”  
“不了。”vergil紧皱的眉头没有放松半点，dante这样子看上去有点滑稽，无论是整体还是细节。如果一直惹人生气的是个妹妹？他从没想过这回事，他们应该还是会打起来，但面对着这个活灵活现的妹妹——是dante，理智又提醒了他一遍——一向不在意性别的兄长罕见的有点下不去手。  
虽然只是一点。  
“别在意vergil，怎么了，怕被我这幅样子打败后没面子？安心啦我不会告诉别人的~”dante转着双枪又走了几步，像是在适应新鞋，“也许也不会告诉kid？”  
很好，vergil拔出了刀，果然只要是dante，无论什么样都能惹自己生气。

 

事实证明在对战双方实力不分上下的时候，细节方面的问题可以左右整场胜负。  
“哈哈哈暂停暂停，”dante脱下那双鞋扔得远远的，受到的攻击也因回合结束被重置为开打前的样子，“也许我早该这么做了。”  
“结果会是一样的，我的弟弟。”  
dante和小时候耍赖一样让自己靠向兄长，又换了个姿势枕在他大腿上。  
“在这里打架也许还是个好办法，不需要顾忌什么公共财务和可能忽然出现的路人，就多费一点电？”  
vergil不置可否。  
“不过我得让nico调整一下建模了，起码给我个合适的鞋子，再把腿上的枪带移到后腰去，我好几次都没及时拔出枪。”  
vergil终于觉得哪里不大对了，“你看上去还挺习惯？”  
“什么？”dante反应了一下，“哦这个~无所谓，又不是真变成这样了，”他抬头看着自己的哥哥，“你喜欢这样子吗？”  
他又在挑衅。  
vergil捏着对方的脸，说实话，就算是自己也得承认这个建模还算成功，这就像把胡茬打理干净又修剪了合适发型的弟弟软化了轮廓一样，有些丰腴的身体更加凹凸有致，身高看上去缩了点水，这不重要。  
“嘿——”dante拍了拍捏着他脸的手，拇指摩擦着他的手腕，“居然真的在认真看我，要不要试试？”  
这下轮到vergil反应慢半拍了，dante凑上去亲了亲他的手指，vergil直接亲上了他的嘴，dante搂住了对方，手指磨蹭着他的后颈，用舌尖勾着vergil的，卖力的回吻起来。  
dante的笑声堵了回去，不习惯的女性身体也没什么好害羞的，他爱他的兄长，vergil也是一样，所以只要是和对方在一起，还有什么好在乎的。  
vergil扯开那件合身的黑色衬衫，手指划过dante的腰线时他的蠢弟弟抖了一下，vergil半睁开眼看着对方，白皙的皮肤挡不住dante浮上脸颊的一抹粉色，看来他的弟弟还是没有习惯这个全新的身体，这很有趣。  
vergil手指顺着尾椎慢慢划上后颈，dante像是怕痒一样向前缩着，细碎的呜咽漏出了口。  
dante打断了明显只是折腾他的亲吻，报复性的轻咬上vergil的嘴唇，自己直接跨上兄长的腰，胸口的束带蹭着vergil，手上熟练解开他的裤子揉搓着早已精神起来的阴茎，“别这么慢腾腾的vergil，我又不是什么易碎品，让我们都尽兴吧。”  
下一秒，dante被隔着裤子按了下去，下身甚至顶出了一个弧度，布料摩擦着内壁的感觉让dante有些发愣，然后他听到耳边响起一句，“我也这么想的，little brother。”  
之后一发不可收拾，vergil让自己习惯性逞强的胞弟占据主动，他靠坐在树根，一只手扶着dante的腰不给他偷懒的机会，陌生的部位被进入的感觉让dante腿脚发软，这太过了，他咬着牙尽力动着，湿漉漉的穴口卖力挤压，但他的兄长只是呼吸粗重了些，还有闲心揉捏着被束胸带裹着的丰满胸部和挺翘的臀。  
“这游戏也太真实了吧……”dante牙关打颤，带些哭腔的气音涌了出来，他停下了动作把脑袋拱向对方的胸口，“来帮帮我，vergil。”  
vergil亲了亲他的额头，在这堪称温柔的动作后，vergil拉下了束胸带轻咬着他的乳尖，按下了dante下意识挺起的腰进入得更深，这下dante是实实在在的呻吟出声了，而vergil还想听更多。  
“不……够了……”dante大概已经不清楚自己在说些什么了，发颤的咬住自己的下唇，又被vergil掰开，vergil的拇指摩擦着他的犬牙，dante下意识也用舌尖轻舔着他的手指，无法吞咽的唾液顺着下滑，滴落在丰润的胸上，vergil啃咬着在自己快速的挺动下摇晃着的胸部。  
dante用脚裸磨蹭着vergil的腰，尽力的配合着兄长越发猛烈的挺动，太深了……dante看着小腹被顶弄出的弧度达到了高潮，而vergil没打算直接放过他，不应期的进出让dante小声呜咽着，然后他释放在了深处。

dante搂着对方的腰趴他身上不想动，半硬的阴茎还没撤出，堵不住的液体混着往下滴着，“管你要不要继续，让我先缓缓……我们怎么回去？”  
vergil把玩他翘起的发尾，没有说话。

 

回到车上的nero面对nico一连串的问句有些发懵。  
“你说你给dante做了女性建模？你在想什么？！”  
“啊？不是你自己说的，你爸要尽量还原，dante的话你想怎么建就怎么建，建成女的都没事，他不会放过能和vergil玩新把戏的机会？”  
“我……”  
“我也在想我的偶像如果是女性会是个怎样的辣妹，我很认真的！他喜欢吗？”  
nero张了张嘴想说什么又干脆闭上了，近期他可不敢再踏入事务所了。

 

FIN


End file.
